What If? Year One
by ec-direwolf
Summary: This is my reposting of my first story with some changes. What If James wasn't home, What if Draco wasn't Lucius son, What if Harry wasn't raised on Privet Drive? A story of many what if's gathered together into one story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – Godric's Hollow

October 31st, 1981

In the doorway of a small cottage, a man stood in the light of an open door. He had untidy black hair and glasses that covered his hazel eyes. The man was holding a stick in one hand and in the other he held a cloak.

"Lily, is there anything else you need from town?" the man called into the cottage.

"No sweetheart, just the milk, bread and eggs for breakfast tomorrow," the woman named Lily called back.

"Okay, love you," he called.

Lily called back the same sentiment. The man shut the door and with a wave of the stick in his hand the lock clicked. He wrapped the cloak around his body and disappeared with a pop.

He pulled the cloak over his head as he began walking down the road into the small town.

Lily stood inside the cottage, holding a small baby with green eyes and a small mess of black hair.

"Mama loves you, and Dada loves you," she cooed as she rocked the giggling baby back and forth. She walked up the stairs of the cottage still cooing to the baby. She walked into the first door and placed the baby into the crib in the corner.

"Time for bed, Harry, baby," she said as kissed Harry gently on the forehead. "Sweet dreams my angel."

A man appeared at the gate of what appeared to be an empty plot of land wearing a dark robe with the hood covering his face. The gate creaked as he reached out a white hand to open it, as he stepped through the small cottage appeared. This is it; he thought to himself, I have found it at last. The man walked to the door of the cottage and with a flick of his wand the door opened.

"James, is that you?" the woman called from upstairs. She poked her head out of the room, and spotted the cloaked man; her eyes widened in terror and her face paled.

So James Potter was not here? Oh, well, no matter; the boy was all that mattered.

"No, not you," she said quietly and she retreated back into the room.

He climbed the steps, listening with faint amusement to her attempts to barricade herself in. He forced the door open, cast aside the chair and boxes hastily piled against it with one lazy wave of his wand, and there she stood, the child in her arms. At the sight of him, she dropped her son into the crib behind her and threw her arms wide, as if this would help, as if in shielding him from sight she hoped to be chosen instead.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside, now"

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead -"

"This is my last warning -"

"Not Harry! Please ... have mercy ... have mercy ... Not Harry! Not Harry! Please - I'll do anything ..."

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!" He could have forced her away from the crib, but it seemed more prudent to finish them all. The green light flashed around the room and she dropped. The child had not cried all this time. He could stand, clutching the bars of his crib, and he looked up into the intruder's face with a kind of bright interest, perhaps thinking that it was his father who hid beneath the cloak. He pointed the wand very carefully into the boy's face; he wanted to see it happen, the destruction of this one, inexplicable danger. The child began to cry; it had seen that he was not James. He did not like it crying.

"Avada Kedavra!" There was an explosion then he was nothing, nothing but pain and terror, and he must hide himself, not here in the rubble of the ruined house, where the child was trapped screaming. He pulled himself up with what little strength he had and disappeared with a crack.

James Potter walked up the road to where he knew the now familiar gate to be. When his hand touched the gate the cottage appeared. He looked up and saw what was left of his home.

"NO!" he screamed, dropping the cloak from his shoulders and running into the house with his wand clenched tightly in his hand. "LILY!" he screamed again, praying to hear his wife call back to him. No, no, no, he thought to himself as he made his way through the rubble searching for his wife and son. Finding nothing, he sprinted up the stairs.

James rushed into the nursery, and fell to his knees in shock, starring at the unmoving body of his wife. No, Lily, no. He crawled his way to his wife and pulled her into his arms, sobbing as he buried his face into her dark red hair. He could have sat there for days praying his wife would wake up, but she did not stir.

"Mama," a tiny voice said, James came back to his senses as he remembered his son who had just spoken for the first time.

"Oh Harry, thank God," James said as he walked over to the crib, where the baby sat tears running down his small face. James picked up the baby and wiped the blood that was on his little forehead. James gasped as he saw the lightning bolt shaped cut that now rested on the boy's forehead. He waved his wand over the forehead but the cut did not close. The house made a creaking sound, as if it was about to completely collapse. James reached out and grabbed his wife's arm and disappeared from the house with a crack, as the cottage collapsed.

James reappeared in front of a row of houses. It appeared that the numbers skipped from eleven to thirteen. With a rumble house number twelve appeared and James ran up the steps to ring the doorbell. Instantly a handsome man with long black hair appeared at the door.

"Merlin, James, what are you doing here so late…" but his question cut off as he spotted Lily on the sidewalk and the baby with a cut on his head. "Oh, Merlin, what happened James?"

"It was him Sirius, Voldemort killed Lily,"

"Quickly, come inside," Sirius made to go bring Lily inside but James stuck out his arm to stop him.

"Take Harry, I'll get Lily." James muttered and he handed the baby to his friend and bent to pick up his wife. She still smelled of lavender, the scent he had always loved on her. The tears came again as he walked into the house carrying his wife.

James laid his wife down on the bed, in one of the several guest rooms of Grimmauld Place. He wiped the hair from her face and kissed her forehead once more. There was a quiet knock on the door and James turned his head to see Sirius standing there.

"I'm so sorry, mate," Sirius said, walking over to his friend and hugged him. "I know you probably want to rest, but Dumbledore just arrived and he needs to speak with you."

"Where's Harry?" James asked in a whisper as he released Sirius.

"He is downstairs, I conjured a crib for him," Sirius said.

"And Mary?"

"She is spending the weekend at her mum's with the baby," Sirius answered and James just nodded.

The two men descended into the living room where Albus Dumbledore sat holding the baby Harry. Harry it seemed was pulling on Albus' long grey beard as he stared into the much older man's eyes.

"James, I am terribly sorry for your loss," Albus said with watery eyes, "I have no idea how you must be feeling, but I'm afraid I must ask you some questions." James nodded at his former headmaster.

"Firstly, how did you survive and secondly, was Voldemort still in the house when you arrived?"

"Lily asked me to get her some things from the store, and no Voldemort was gone when I arrived," he answered, "but much of the house was destroyed and I couldn't search it all. Do you think he was still in there?"

"I think, it is very possible that Voldemort may be gone for good," Dumbledore announced to the shock of Sirius and James.

"How?" Sirius asked

"Well I cannot be sure as of now, but I believe Lord Voldemort may have died in the explosion caused by the rebounding of his own curse. The curse that he tried to use against your son but for some reason failed to kill or harm young Harry, except for this scar here on his head," Albus Dumbledore explained.

"But how?" Sirius asked again.

"This I cannot be sure of Sirius, I will let you know anything I discover of course," said Albus and he sighed before he continued "Alas, I do not see how Voldemort could have survived the rebounding of the curse."

"How did he find us?" James asked quietly, although he believed he already knew the answer.

"I'm sorry to say that it must have been young Mr. Pettigrew," Albus said sadly, "I knew once I went to his hiding place to find it empty, and one of the Order's spies made me aware that he saw Peter arrive at the Death Eater's hideout. I must be going now; I have to make Minister Bagnold aware of what has happened." Albus placed Harry back in the crib and walked to James placing his hand on his shoulder.

"James, again my deepest condolences, anything you need, anything at all, you contact me," James just nodded in response and watched as Albus Dumbledore stepped into the fireplace, and with a shout of "The Ministry!" he was gone.

As soon as James' old professor was gone, he returned to the guest room and wept as he sat on the bed beside his wife. Little did he know that all over the world the news spread of what had happened in the small cottage. That Lord Voldemort had met his end, by the hands of a small baby named Harry Potter. Celebrations began and toasts were to "Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived."

James was brushing the hair of his wife's forehead when someone knocked on the door again.

"James," Sirius called through the door, "If you need anything, just let me know."

James stood up and walked to the door, he reached out and grabbed the door knob, and he heard a sharp intake of breath from behind him. He whirled around to see a pair of green eyes looking at him.

"James," she whispered, and James was kissing her before she could fully sit up.

"SIRIUS!" James yelled, "GET DUMBLEDORE BACK HERE!"

Lily looked up at him.

"How?" James asked Dumbledore several minutes later, after Albus confirmed that Lily was indeed alive and healthy.

"I have no idea, I have never heard say of anything like this before," Albus said as Lily picked up Harry.

"But if I had to guess…" Dumbledore started.

"Yeah?" James said.

"Love," the older man said with a twinkle in his eyes.

* * *

The part of this story where Voldemort shows up at the house was taken directly from the Deathly Hallows Book. I changed some things to explain James' absence. But this part belongs to J.K Rowling, and it and everything else is only being used for entertainment. No Copyright is intended. Please review so I can make the story better and thanks for reading. betaed by darkgarnetrose.

Will probably have a poll eventually for any future pairings.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Ten Years Later

A young boy was sleeping when an elf walked into his room and began prodding him in the arm.

"Master Draco, Dobby has been sent to wake you up," the elf said in a squeaky voice. Draco just rolled over in response. "Master you must wake up, today is your first day at school sir," and with that Draco was wide awake, remembering that today was the day he started at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The small boy jumped out of bed and pulled on the pants that the house elf had just laid on his bed.

Draco ran to his closet and grabbed a shirt at random. When he closed the closet he got a look at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt from his favourite Quidditch team Puddlemere United. His gray eyes were still mostly closed due to sleep and his blonde hair was a mess.

"Dobby, do you mind?" Draco asked pointing at his hair.

"Not at all sir," Dobby said and with a snap of his fingers Draco's hair laid flat and clean.

"Thanks Dobby, I'll miss you while I'm at school. Will you come to visit?" he asked, biting his lip.

"Of course young sir, if that's what you wish, Dobby will also miss Draco very much," Dobby said, Draco gave his house elf a quick hug, grabbed his trunk and owl cage and descended down the stairs to eat breakfast.

Draco arrived in the kitchen to see his dad sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet, and his mum was cooking bacon.

"Well, well, well... look whose finally up," his father said from behind the newspaper. He brought the newspaper down and smiled at his son. "Morning Draco,"

Draco smiled back at his father. He was almost the spitting image of his father. He had the same face, the same pale skin and the same gray eyes, but he had his mother's hair. Looking at his father made him remember one of his worries that had been bothering him ever since he got his letter from Hogwarts.

"Dad, will I be in Slytherin?" he asked his father.

"I bloody well hope not," Sirius said but his mother turned and hit him on the head with her spatula.

"He's just teasing you," she said, "Aren't you Sirius?" with the look that Draco had long known to fear.

"Yes, yes of course," Sirius Black said to his son as he rubbed his head.

"We will be proud of you, no matter which house you end up in Draco," his mother said as she kissed Draco's forehead and placed some bacon in front of him.

"Thanks mum," he said and she kissed him again and moved back to the stove to clean up. His mum was Muggle-born so she usually liked to cook and clean the Muggle way, unless she was in a hurry.

"Well, we best be off soon if we want to be there early to meet James and Remus," Sirius said as he looked at his watch.

"Dad, can we take the motorbike?" Draco asked, hoping his father would say yes.

"How are we going to bring your school stuff if we take the bike Draco?" his father asked with a smile on his face.

"Um..." Draco said as he tried to think of an answer.

"I'll apparate with it, and meet you there," Mary said and Draco ran up to hug her.

"Thanks Mum," Draco loved riding the motorcycle, and very much hoped his father would get him his own one day when he is older. Draco and his father walked into the makeshift garage Sirius had constructed in Grimmauld Place.

"Dad, can I drive?" Draco asked once he heard the crack of his mum disapparating.

"Don't tell your mother," Draco climbed on and Sirius sat behind him, reminding him of what to do. Sirius waved his wand and the wall became translucent, then he poked the bike with his wand and the invisibility booster went on. Sirius kicked the bike to life and Draco took off up into the clouds.

They both laughed a barking laugh as they disturbed some birds. Draco loved flying more than anything. That was another reason he couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts, so he could play quidditch.

"Just park it on the roof, your mum and I will come up here and get it," Sirius said in his ear.

So Draco lowered the bike and landed on the roof of King's Cross station, his dad magically opened the roof door and they snuck down the stairs into the queue of people. They headed to Platform 9 and ¾'s.

"Ready?" Sirius asked, and Draco nodded looking anxious. His dad grasped his shoulder, the father and son leaned against the barrier and melted into it.

"Wow," was all Draco could say as he got his first look at the grand scarlet train.

"Come on, I see your mum," Sirius said and he steered his son towards where his mum stood with three people he immediately recognized.

"Hi Uncle Remus," Draco said as he hugged one of the people standing with his mum.

"That's Professor Lupin to you," the man said. Draco looked up at Remus and laughed, he wasn't really his uncle, just a close friend of his parent's. Remus had a few more scars on his face, Draco noticed, his dad had told him about what Remus went through every month and it only made him like the man even more. Remus knew that Draco knew, but he was the only of the children to know and asked him to keep it quiet. Draco turned to the witch with short bubblegum pink hair.

"Hi, Aunt Dora," he said as he hugged the witch.

"Wotcher, Draco," she said. Nymphadora Lupin (nee Tonks) was her full named, but it was a name she despised so she had everyone call her Dora or Tonks. Draco looked last at the nervous looking boy with blue hair, which made Draco laugh.

"Blue, Teddy?" Draco asked one of his best friends.

"Your dad said it would look cool," Teddy said in response smiling large. Teddy was a Metamorphmagus like his mother, so he could change his appearance at will, but all he had mastered so far was his hair. Teddy was also starting Hogwarts this year, which made it easier for the boys, knowing they already had friends at the school.

"Where's Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"No idea, he said they would get here early," Remus said "But early for him could mean five minutes before eleven," The whole group laughed as they looked around trying to spot the missing members of the group. Draco noticed Teddy's hair inadvertently turn red when he saw a large group of red head's emerging from the barrier, but it turned back to blue once he looked away.

"Oh there they are," Sirius said as a man and a young boy made their way towards the group. It was obvious that they were very closely related, the two were completely identical apart from the eyes, Harry had his mother's green eyes, and the lightning bolt scar that was now hidden underneath Harry's hair. "Blimey Prongs, the bloody train leaves in fifteen minutes where have you been?"

"We were hungry, so we stopped to eat," James said and Harry smiled and nodded his head.

"Where's Lil?" Mary asked

"She had to use the loo, ah there she is," James answered as his wife joined the group; James instantly put an arm around her and kissed her temple.

"Well let's get these boys a compartment shall we?" Sirius said, while Harry finished hugging everybody hello. "Come along son, nephew, Godson," and Sirius jumped onto the train, off searching for a compartment.

"Padfoot, parents aren't supposed to go on the train," Tonks called to him. Draco could hear his dad's barking laugh in response, and Draco went running after him.

"Here we are boys, your compartment awaits," Sirius said with a bow that made all three boys laugh. They moved their trunks and owl's into the compartment, and went back to the platform to say goodbye to their parents.

"Goodbye, Draco dear," his mum said as he hugged her goodbye.

"Bye mum," Draco said trying to hold back the wetness he felt coming to his eyes.

"Remember to write often, and behave," she said, "and make sure you wash, eat properly and study hard."

"Yes mum," Draco said and he turned to hug his dad, "Bye dad."

"Bye buddy," Sirius said as he ruffled his son's hair "Remember our motto" he whispered into his son's ear.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Draco whispered back so his mother wouldn't hear.

Sirius smiled at him proudly, "That's my boy,"

The boys sat on the train saying their final goodbyes out of the window of their compartment.

"I'll see you boys at the feast," Remus said as the train started to pull away.

"Behave," Mary called to Draco, and Sirius winked from beside her. The three boys waved to their parents until the train rounded the corner and they were out of view.

"Wow cool owl Harry," Teddy said, and Draco looked around and saw Harry had gotten a snowy owl that clicked its beak pleasantly at the compliment.

"Oh thanks, her name is Hedwig," Harry said as he looked up at the owl smiling "Dad got her for me for my birthday."

Harry was the youngest of the three boys, but Draco was born a week before him so they often had joint parties since the same people were always invited. Draco had gotten a black cat for a birthday as well but it was his tenth, he named it Pluto. Teddy had no need for an owl since both his parents lived in the village beside Hogwarts.

While looking at Hedwig a boy with red hair opened the door, while another identical boy stood behind them looking in. they pushed in a smaller but similar looking boy who was clearly younger into the compartment looking nervous.

"Here Ron, I bet these guys wouldn't mind you sitting here," the one who opened the door said.

"Yeah, you'll be fast friends," his twin said and they walked away leaving the boy named Ron alone.

"Do you mind?" he asked, pointing at one of the empty seats, "Everywhere else is full,"

"Not at all," Harry said, and the other boys nodded. The red haired boy sat down looking less nervous.

"I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley," he said.

"Teddy Lupin," Teddy said with a wave.

"Draco Black,"

"And I'm Harry Potter," and Ron who was nodding to each of them in turn, stopped and stared at Harry with his mouth open.

"Are you really?" he asked in awe, "Do you really have the…."

"The what?" Harry asked, even though Draco knew full that Harry was aware of what.

"The scar," Ron said quietly. Harry lifted up his fringe to show the lightning bolt scar, "Wicked," After that the uncomfortable topic was not mentioned again, and the three boys started to get to know Ron.

"What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked them.

"Puddlemere United," Harry said.

"Mine also," Draco said; he and Harry had been to many Puddlemere United games together with their fathers. It had become a Christmas tradition.

"Tornadoes," Teddy said quietly, because the Tornadoes were currently at the bottom of the league.

"I like the Chudley Channons," Ron said happily, normally the Cannons were last in the league but even they were beating the Tornadoes this year.

There was the sound of rattling coming nearer to their compartment, and then someone knocked on the door and opened it.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" a witch pushing a cart full of sweets asked.

"Well hello dear, and what would be your name?" Teddy asked trying to be suave. The witch look surprised at this question.

"Nobody has ever asked me that before!" she said.

"Well, why?" Draco asked.

"I guess they have been more focused on sweets," she said even though it was evident she didn't really mind. "My name is Minnie Flume, my husband and I own Honeydukes in Hogsmeade. Which you will be able to visit once you're in third year of course."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you darling," Teddy said wiggling his eyebrows, "We will take the lot," Draco and Harry gave Teddy some money, but Ron's face turned red and he muttered that he was fine with just eating the smooched sandwich that he pulled out of his pocket

"Ron," Harry said cutting Ron off, "Just enjoy," handing Ron a chocolate frog and with a small smile he put his sandwich down. The boys began eating their candy, while the sandwich lay forgotten.

Ron it turned out was one of the boys in the large group of redheads that Teddy spotted. He had five brothers and one sister, two of his brothers had already graduated from Hogwarts while the other three were still attending. His little sister was going to be starting next year. The other three boys didn't talk much, unless Ron asked them something, since they already knew each other.

"All my family have been Gryffindor," Ron said when Teddy asked what house they were in.

"Mine too," said Harry, Teddy said his dad was Gryffindor but his mum was Hufflepuff and his mum side of the family were all Slytherin's.

"Except Draco's dad, Sirius," Teddy said smiling at Draco.

"You guys are related?" Ron asked looking between the two boys, trying to see the nonexistent appearance similarities.

"We are like second cousins," Draco said, but he was not exactly sure. Sirius's cousin was Nymphadora's mum, so they were cousins, Draco asked himself as he tried to figure it out in his head. "Or something of that sort."

The compartment door opened for the third time, revealing three boys. The one in the middle had black hair slicked back and heavily lidded eyes, the two boys standing on each side of him were quite large. Draco thought they looked a lot like young gorillas.

"Hello cousins," the boy in the middle said with a drawling voice. Draco knew full well who this was, Castor Malfoy, another of Draco's many cousins. "I was just coming to see if the rumours on the train were true." and he looked at Harry.

"Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts, This is Crabbe and Goyle" Castor said pointing to the two gorillas beside him, "and I'm Malfoy, Castor Malfoy" Ron snickered.

"Think my names funny do you?" Castor asked with a sneer "No need to ask you yours, red hair and hand me down robes. You must be a Weasley. I've heard about you Weasleys, more children then they can afford."

Ron stood up at this, and Crabbe and Goyle moved forward flexing their arms. But before any of them could act, Hedwig busted out of her cage and began flapping her wings in the faces of the boys at the door.

"Get this bloody bird off me," Castor yelled, while Crabbe and Goyle swatted at the owl. The owl fell into Ron and with a final angry look, Castor walked off followed by his monkeys.

"Thanks," Ron muttered to Hedwig, who flew back to her cage. Ron's ears were red again as he sat down, and the three boys began to try and make Ron feel better. He looked distracted until Teddy asked him to play a game of exploding snap, which he eagerly agreed to.

After the sun went down the compartment door opened again. Another boy with red hair stepped in, he was already wearing his black Hogwarts robes, and had a badge with a P on them.

"Hey Percy," Ron said

"Ronald," the boy named Percy said rather curtly, "It is best you lot get your robes on. I expect we will be arriving soon," and with a nod of his head left the compartment. Draco guessed that this was another one of Ron's brothers. The boys all put on their black robes and black ties, and the train began slowing until it came to a stop.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" a voice bellowed, when the students started stepping off the train. Draco stepped off and looked over to the voice. He was shocked by the man who clearly stood out in the crowd. "Firs' years, don't be shy, come on over here." Standing in the sea of students holding a lantern was probably the biggest man Draco had ever seen, he must have been ten feet tall. He had long messy hair, a large beard, and black eyes and was smiling. Draco would have been frightened if the man didn't look so kind, and oddly enough quite gentle. Draco waited for his friends to step off the train then they joined the queue of first years following the large man.

"Tha' everyone, alright follow me," and he led them down towards a lake where several boats were waiting. "No more'n four to a boat," he said before getting into a boat that he could barely fit in.

Draco got into a boat with Harry, Teddy and Ron. Then the boats started moving. As the boat rounded a corner they got their first sight of Hogwarts.

There was a loud "Ooooooh!" as the first years saw their new home. There stood a very large castle, with many towers and windows. Draco was amazed by the castle, he had heard much about it but there was something different to seeing it yourself. The boats continued on for a few more minutes then came to a stop as they bumped into a kind of underground harbor. They all climbed out of the boats, and clambered up a rock path until they reached grass. From there they walked on the grass to stone steps and a huge oak door.

The giant man raised his fist and knocked on the door.

* * *

Please review so I can make the story better thanks. Castor is obviously my evil Draco replacement lol, he will basically act like Draco did in the novels but be more cunning, and a more vicious as he grows. I have changed the timeline a bit, making Tonks older. thanks to darkgarnetrose for betaing. This will be one of the few draco pov's I may switch back and forth between him and Harry. Haven't quite decided yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing except O.C's, the world and everything in it belongs to JKR. Once again this was self edited lol. I used the same Sorting Song from Philosopher's Stone since I have no hope in making one. The story will be in the Point of view of Draco or Harry after this, switching every few chapters or so. Please review thanks.**

* * *

Chapter Three – The Sorting Hat

The huge doors opened almost instantly, to reveal a tall, black haired witch in emerald robes. She had a stern face, and Harry knew automatically that he should not get on the bad side of this woman.

"Thank you Hagrid," she said with a nod towards the giant man, "First years, follow me," and she led them into the castle.

"See yeh all later," the man named Hagrid called cheerily to after them.

Harry looked around in wonder at the huge cavernous room, whose ceiling seemed to tower to the sky. The walls held flaming torches, which sent an eerie flicking glow across the stone room. The stern witch led them across the stone floor, and Harry could hear many voices coming from a door to the right. Harry thought that the rest of the school must already be in there, as the first years were led to a small chamber beside the large marble staircase.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, my name is Professor McGonagall," she said as the students crowded into the small room, "I will shortly lead you into the Great Hall, but before you can take your sorts you will be sorted into your Houses. They are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin. While at Hogwarts your House will be like your family, any triumphs and you will be rewarded House points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the largest amount of points will be awarded the House Cup."

Harry looked around nervously, wondering if anyone else was anxious about the Sorting. His thoughts were answered by the frightened looks on the faces of many of the students.

Harry gasped, and several people screamed as a ghost flew through the wall in front of them and whispered something in Professor McGonagall's ear. She nodded and the ghost turned back around and disappeared.

"They are ready for you," she said and then led them out of the chamber to stand in front of the door where all the voices were.

"Get into a line, please," and she opened the doors. Harry was even more amazed at this room than anything else so far. It was a vast room filled with people, all looking towards them. The students were seated at four long tables that went all the way down the hall. The roof went very high up and was lit with thousands of floating candles, which Harry noticed to his surprise, looked like the night's sky.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky," a cute girl with large bushy hair in front of him whispered to a girl beside her, "I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

They reached the front of the hall, where they students were facing the teachers table which covered the whole back wall. In front of the table was a four legged stool, with an old hat on it.

"All we have to do is put on a hat," someone said in a carrying whisper.

A rip near the brim of the hat opened, and it began to sing.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Everyone in the hall burst into applause as the hat finished singing. It did a quick bow and then sat still. Harry was still looking at it with his mouth open, when Professor McGonagall took out a roll of parchment

"When I call your name, you will place the Sorting Hat on your head and then go to join your houses," she said. "Abbott, Hannah"

A girl with blonde hair walked slowly out of the line, sat down and put on the hat that fell right to her nose.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted. The table to the right of the first years cheered as Hannah went to join them.

"Black, Draco." Professor McGonagall said, and Draco stepped forward, making sure not to trip over his own feet. Harry heard Teddy stifle a giggle, at Draco's obviously concentrated walk. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head and Harry waited anxiously.

Draco sat chewing on his bottom lip with his eyes closed. Draco was taking longer than anyone else so far, but after five minutes the hat made a decision.

As the hat shouted Gryffindor, the table to the left of the first years cheered as Draco made his way to sit with his new house.

Sirius will be happy, Harry thought as he saw Draco smiling.

"Bones, Susan," Professor McGonagall called, she joined Gryffindor and the sorting continued. Three more people called Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnegan, and a short round boy named Neville Longbottom joined Draco and Susan in Gryffindor.

"Lupin, Ted," and blue haired Teddy walked up confidently and sat on the stool.

The hat sat there for about five seconds and then yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" Draco cheered along with the rest as Teddy jaunted over and sat beside him.

"Malfoy, Castor," Castor walked up and sat down, the hat had barely touched his head then it yelled "SLYTHERIN!" Castor smiled and went to sit with Crabbe and Goyle. Two twin girls named Parvati and Padma Patil were sorted into Gryffindor and Ravenclaw respectively. Parvati sat beside Lavender and Padma sat beside the bushy haired girl, Hermione Granger.

"Potter, Harry," and Harry stepped out of the line as murmurs started around the hall and people craned their necks to get a look at him. Harry was used to seeing this from people, still hated it though. McGonagall placed the hat on his head. Harry began swinging his legs as he sat.

"Hmmm, difficult very difficult. Your loyalty to your family is strong, a good fit for Hufflepuff. Yet... your bravery you would be right at home in Gryffindor, and you have the cunning of a brilliant Slytherin. You also haveintelligence that rivals your mothers. It is not often I see a student capable of being in all four houses! So where should I put you?"

"Wherever you feel is best, Mr. Hat... uh sir," Harry said in his head. thought.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted after a few more minutes of silent deliberation and the Ravenclaw table erupted as Harry walked to sit beside the two girls, Hermione and Padma. Harry noticed Draco and Teddy looked disappointed, but smiled at him and gave him thumbs up anyways. The rest of the school clapped politely but many had looks of surprise.

Ron Weasley joined the Gryffindor's and the Sorting ended with Blaise Zabini being put in Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up the parchment then picked up the stool and hat, and walked through a door beside the teacher's table.

Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, stood up and the chatter in the hall died down.

"Welcome, welcome to Hogwarts," he said. "Before we eat I would like to say a few words and they are: Toaster! Simmer! Nitwit! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down and everybody clapped. Harry was a little confused, and was unsure whether or not he should laugh, Dumbledore seemed a little more eccentric then he did whenever he would visit on the holidays.

"Is he a bit mad?" Hermione asked.

"I'd go with eccentric, but mad works too," Harry said to her.

When Harry noticed the food he dived right in grabbing several chicken wings and mashed potatoes. Everyone gasped as hundreds of ghosts soared through the walls to the separate tables. A young looking woman in long robes drifted over to the first years.

"Hello young ones, I am the Grey Lady. The ghost of Ravenclaw."

"Hi," Harry said shyly, before returning to his food as the Grey Lady drifted off to talk to more students.

"Oh look at the pretty bird," A small Asian girl said.

Harry looked up and saw that was Hedwig flying towards him. The owl landed on his shoulder and nibbled Harry's ear. Harry removed the scroll from the owl's leg, and she took off.

"Who would send you a letter this soon?" one of the male prefects asked.

"Just my dad checking in," Harry said tucking the letter into his robes. James was quite protective of Harry sometimes, and this was the longest the small family had been apart in years. James was terrified of something happening to his family. Even though many believed Voldemort was gone, James was not one of them. After the dessert disappeared from the golden plates, Professor Dumbledore stood again.

"Just a few start of term announcements," the Headmaster said, "the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students, no matter the year," and Harry saw Dumbledore cast a look at the two red-headed twins sitting a little up the table of Gryffindor.

"Also I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch, this year first year students will be allowed to try out for their house teams."

"Now everybody, off to bed pip pip." And with a great screech all the benches were pushed back and the students made their way out of the hall.

"First years, follow me," A pretty prefect called. She showed them the way to the entrance of the Ravenclaw Common Room, on the west side of Hogwarts. The door had a bronze knocker, and when knocked would ask a riddle. "If you can't guess the answer, you will have to wait until someone comes along who can."

"I am lighter than a feather, yet no man can hold me for very long. What am I?" the knocker asked.

No one was answering so Harry thought about it for a moment. "Breath," he said quietly.

"Well answered young scholar" and the door swung inwards revealing the beautiful blue and bronze common room with couches, arm chairs and a cozy looking fire. The walls were lined with book shelves, and large tables stood in every corner of the room.

"This area is for studying," Penelope explained. "Anybody can read the books but they cannot leave the tower. The first floor is the first year dorms. Each student has their own room, they are charmed so stealing is impossible, and so that boys may not enter the rooms of the girls. Since tomorrow is a Saturday we will have a meeting with Professor Flitwick, our head of house, in the morning. Then the prefects will take you on a tour of the castle to show the easiest routes to classes."

Richard the male prefect showed him to his dorm, and he sat on his bed and took in his surroundings. There was a dresser, that his trunk was beside and a small bookshelf on the other side of the room. Hedwig was sitting on her perch beside the open window. Beside his bed was a door to a small bathroom with a shower, toilet and sink. He changed into his pyjamas and crawled into bed.

"Night Hedwig," he whispered to his owl who hooted back softly.

* * *

**Thanks to darkgarnetrose for the beta**

**Just thought I'd let people know that Ron's role in the story will not be very big he'll be more of a secondary character, like Neville was; Ron will be an acquaintance who Draco and Teddy are friendly with, Harry doesn't like him. He finds him to be brash, and a bit of a bully.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – Writing on the Wall**

Harry Potter woke up to the sound of birds chirping, and what sounded like Hedwig snoring. After failing to fall back asleep Harry put his glasses on, and got his letter from the pocket of his robes.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know I sent this owl quite quickly; I just wanted to make sure that you got to Hogwarts safely. Did you enjoy the train ride? I know I always use to find the train ride dreadfully boring until Sirius and I began our pranking war. Did you meet any other first years you think you might be friends with? Your mother already misses you terribly; I found her lying on your bed looking at old photos. I'm thinking of getting a puppy for her, what do you think?_

_I've got a surprise for you coming in a few days, I'm sure you will like it. Try to write back as soon as you can, and let us know how you are liking Hogwarts._

_P.S. Mum sends her love_

_Love,_

_Dad_

Harry smiled at the idea of getting a puppy, he loved dogs. Harry often heard the story of how he almost lost his mum from random people, and he loved making her happy. Harry sat down against the wall and started writing a reply.

_Dear Dad (and Mum),_

_Hogwarts is great so far, but it is so huge I am sure I will get lost!. After what felt like hours I got sorted into Ravenclaw. I hope you aren't disappointed. I miss both of you guys too, very much. The puppy seems like a great idea Dad, I love dogs. I met some first years, but too early to tell on the friends thing._

_My head's been hurting a lot since I got here, I'm not sure why. Any advice? Anyways I should be getting down to breakfast. Write to you again soon._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Harry rolled up the letter and woke up Hedwig.

"Hey, can you take this home?" he asked rubbing the owl's white head. She nipped his finger softly in response. He tied the letter to her leg and she took off out the small window. Then he heard a voice, a voice that sent an instant chill up his spine and made him want to take off running.

"Come….Let me rip you… let me kill you…."

He looked around trying to locate the voice.

"Hello?" he called out, when no answer came. He got out of bed and looked in the hall. No one was there so he went into the common room, where some people were reading. He decided to let the matter drop for now, until he had more information. A few minutes later the prefects corralled the first years and showed them down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Hey Harry," Teddy said and he sat beside Harry at the Ravenclaw table. "How have you been?"

Harry explained what he heard in his room, and how he didn't see anyone around who might have said it.

"Well that's kind of spooky," Teddy said "and you didn't see anything?"

"No, other than some kids reading but the sound wouldn't have carried from there unless they were yelling." Harry answered as he buttered a bagel.

"Well let's try to forget about that for now," said Teddy, "hey, wanna go explore the castle since classes don't start until tomorrow?"

Harry asked Penelope if his friends could come for the tour, and the boys agreed. They finished eating their breakfast and started the tour through the school. They ended with a walk around the grounds, exploring the Quidditch Pitch and the area by the Black Lake. The grounds were quite muddy, but cool Harry thought to himself. It was time for lunch by the time they finished their walk around the grounds so they walked back into the castle.

"HEY HEY HEY," a voice yelled at them, and Harry saw an older man carrying a cat, running towards them. "You wipe the mud off your feet when you enter this castle."

"How are we supposed to wipe our feet?" Harry asked the man, who he guessed was Mr. Filch.

"That's it, you come with me," and he grabbed Harry by the neck of his robes and drug him down to an office in the dungeons. "Sit," he told him as he shoved Harry at a chair.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to clean mud off of a floor," he asked Harry with a look of pure loathing.

"No, sir."

"Well then, maybe you should consider being more careful about mud, or next time you will spend several detentions with me cleaning. Understood?!," he said to Harry, while hiding something behind his back.

"Yes, sir."

"Then go, and don't forget," and he stood up and grabbed Harry by his robes again, throwing him out the door and dropping whatever he was hiding. Harry looked down. All he could see were the words Kwikspell and underneath, Magic for Beginner's. Filch grabbed the letter back up and his face turned red.

"GO, NOW AND TELL NO ONE ABPOUT KWIKSPELL OR SQUIBS," Filch screamed at him, "GO!"

Harry didn't need telling twice. He took off running for the second time in one day. He knew full well what a Squib was, and he was surprised that someone who wasn't a wizard could work at Hogwarts. Once again he found his friends eating in the Great Hall, but this time Ron had joined them.

"What happened?" Draco asked when Harry sat down beside him.

"Oh, he just gave me a warning about mud," Harry said, not wanting to get on Filch's bad side more he kept the secret. They decided to continue exploring the castle after lunch, and Ron tagged along still eating a sandwich, rather messily for Harry's taste.

"Hey, check it out," Teddy called, with his face pressed against one of the trophy cases. "This one has your dad's names on, and there's a Weasley on this one," pointing at two trophies.

"Oh, those are Quidditch trophies," Ron said, "My brother's team won the Cup that year, Charlie was really good. Almost as good as me."

Harry rolled his eyes and looked at the one where Teddy said his dad's name was on, and sure enough he saw James Potter, Chaser and Sirius Black, Beater. Beside the trophy was a picture of a younger team, smiling up at Harry. Draco came up and looked at it too, and young Sirius winked at the boy, which made Draco laugh.

"Good Ol' Sirius," Teddy said laughing along with Draco.

In the next case were bigger trophies and a list of head students on a golden plaque, and hidden behind the plaque was a trophy. It said for Special Services to the School, and underneath the name Tom Riddle. I wonder why this is the only one like this, Harry thought to himself.

"Hello, boys," a voice said from behind Harry, and he turned around to see Teddy's dad.

"Oh, hey dad," Teddy said smiling at his father.

"Hi, Professor Lupin," the rest of the boys said.

"What are you boys doing up here?" he asked

"Just looking around dad," Teddy answered, "How come you didn't play Quidditch?"

"I was more of a studious person I guess," said Lupin, "Now you boys should get to dinner, before Filch comes around and gives you detention for loitering, see you boys in the morning," and he walked off.

"Your dad works here?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, he teaches Defense against the Dark Arts," Teddy said.

"Cool," Ron told him, but Harry wasn't sure. It would probably be embarrassing sometimes to have a parent as a teacher. Harry noticed the sun was starting to go down, and he suggested they go down for supper. Then Harry heard it again.

"Rip….kill….tear…..eat…"

"Did you hear that?" Harry said "There's that voice again."

"Hear what, what voice?" Ron asked him looking around. Both Teddy and Draco looked at Harry.

"…hungry….kill….kill….kill"

"That voice," Harry said, wondering how they could not hear it. He could hear it quite plainly. "It sounds like its moving."

"I don't hear anything Harry…where are you going?" Teddy asked, for Harry had just started running after the voice.

Harry turned his head and yelled, "Come on, it is going to hurt somebody," and sprinted towards the voice.

"….blood…I want blood…"

Harry stopped when he stepped into a hall covered in water. Why was there water in the middle of the hall? He couldn't answer his own question because he noticed something in the reflection of the water. Words were written on the wall, shining red.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE.

"What's that hanging on the wall?" a panting Draco asked once he caught up to Harry. They walked closer to the wall, where something was hanging from one of the torches. Noticing what it was they stumbled backwards.

Filch's cat, was hanging by her tail. It looked frozen, with its eyes wide open.

"Is it dead?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Harry said, "Should we try and help?" But the ground started rumbling and hundreds of students were making their way down the hall. Supper must have ended, Harry thought.

"We should go," Teddy whispered, but it was too late. Students had surrounded them, staring at the weird scene in front of them, and complaining about wet feet. The chattering stopped once people noticed the cat.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" someone shouted. Harry looked around and saw it was Castor Malfoy, who had pushed his way to the front of the crowd. He laughed, when he spotted the hanging cat. Many people gasped at what Castor said, and many people sent angry looks towards Malfoy. Before any of the angry people could act, Argus Filch came pushing his way to the front of the crowd.

"Move it, out of my way," he shouted "What's going on here?" Then he spotted his cat.

"No, my cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" he yelled. And then he spotted Harry.

"You, you did this didn't you!" he shrieked, spit flying out of his mouth and his eyes bulging. "I'll kill you, I'll…"

"Argus!"

Thankfully, the teachers had arrived led by Professor Dumbledore. He walked up, and detached Mrs. Norris from the torch and began waving his wand over her, muttering.

"Come with me," Dumbledore said. "You four as well," pointing at Harry and his friends.

"My office is nearest Albus, we can go there," Professor Lupin said.

"Lead the way, Remus."

Teddy's dad led them down the hall to his office, and let them in. Professor McGonagall was with them and a teacher with a hooked nose and greasy black hair, whose name Harry did not know. When the man walked passed Harry, he gave him a look of pure loathing, which Harry did not understand.

I don't even know the guy and he hates me, Harry said to himself.

"He killed my cat Professor; I want to see some punishment."

"She's not dead, Argus" he said softly.

"Then why…why is she all stiff?"

"She has been Petrified," said Dumbledore.

"How?" Professor Lupin asked.

"I do not know, I do know that no first year could have done this Argus." Dumbledore said.

"He did it, I know he did it," Filch yelled pointing at Harry. "He found out that I'm a- a – a Squib" he whispered, "and then he attacked my dead Mrs. Norris."

"I never did anything to Mrs. Norris!" Harry said loudly. Then the greasy haired man stepped forward.

"Perhaps, Potter and his friends were just in the wrong place at the wrong time," he said, with a sneer on his mouth. "But I do not remember seeing Potter at dinner. Why was he up here in the first place?"

Harry stared at this man, wondering what he had against him. He was going to ask this but Professor Lupin did a small cough.

"They were in the Trophy Room minutes before this happened, and I walked past here to the Trophy Room," Lupin said, "They wouldn't have had time to do this between then and now. And I know my son, he and his friends they would never do anything of this sort." He finished.

"Innocent, until proven guilty," Dumbledore said softly, "Now Argus, Professor Snape," gesturing at the hooked nose man, "Will escort you to the hospital wing, where Mrs. Norris will stay until Madam Sprout can procure some Mandrakes and Severus will whip up the Mandrake Restorative Draught."

Snape walked out of the class room, followed closely by Filch carrying Mrs. Norris. Dumbledore turned on the boys.

"Now is there anything you four would wish to tell me?"

"Well Harry said he heard…." Teddy began but Harry glared at him so he stuttered "he heard something and we followed him to find this. We didn't do anything honest."

"If that is all, you may go," Dumbledore said to them, and they left the room stopping to talk in the corridor.

"Do you think I should have told them?" Harry asked, "About the voice I mean."

"No, hearing voices is never good," Draco said, Teddy and Ron agreed.

"You guys believe me though, right?" he asked nervously.

"Of course mate, we're like family," said Teddy, "We would have noticed if you were bonkers by now," making everybody laugh.

"What is the Chamber of Secrets?" Draco said abruptly, and the laughter died down.

"Dunno, but it doesn't sound good does it," said Ron. "At least that cat is out of the way right. What is this heir thing?"

"No idea."

They talked for a little longer before they parted ways and Harry went to the Ravenclaw Tower. Many of the students were sitting talking about the Chamber, and what it could mean.

He sat down on the couch by the fire, beside the girl with the bushy hair who was reading. She smiled at him as he sat down.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger," she said holding out her hand, "and you are?"

"Hi, Harry Potter," he said taking her hand.

"Are you really? I've read all about you of course," she said excitedly. "Are you anxious about classes?"

"I guess," he said. "Most of the first year seems a little too introductory though."

"I have already read all the books, but I'm quite nervous about the technical aspect," said Hermione.

"Oh yeah, what you reading?" he asked.

"Hogwarts, a History. I'm reading up on the Chamber."

"Do you mind if I read with you?" Harry asked.

"Not at all," Hermione said and she moved the book over so Harry could see. After they finished Harry wished her goodnight and went to his room to sleep after writing a quick letter to his dad about the Chamber warning.

The day started with double Defence Against the Dark Arts in the morning with Gryffindor, then Herbology with Slytherin and Transfiguration with Hufflepuff in the afternoon. Class with Uncle Remus should be fun, Harrythought to himself as he ate his toast.

"I suppose we should go to class now," Draco said a few minutes later when they had all finished eating. So the three boys and Hermione followed the other first years to a class room on the third floor. Professor Lupin was already sitting at his desk, smiling pleasantly at the students. He winked at Teddy when Teddy took a seat at the front of the class. Once everyone was seated and settled down, Professor Lupin stood up, many people were muttering about the teacher's scarred face. Teddy turned and glared at them and his hair turned a deep scarlet in anger, which caused more people to mutter now about the boy. Lupin just continued smiling pleasantly.

"Hello, I am Professor Lupin and I am your Defence against the Dark Arts teacher," he said, "This year will mostly be about basic information and technique. In future years, we will move on to more advanced defensive magic and creatures. Now I will take roll call."

He called off each student's name, and nodded when they raised their hands. He began a lesson on defensive magic and how it started, when he stopped to see Teddy with his hand raised.

"Yes Teddy?" he asked his son.

"Dad, can you tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?" Teddy asked, and Harry noticed every other student sat up a little straighter.

"Professor Lupin," he corrected, with a look at his son, "and what does this have to do with Defensive Magic Teddy?" he asked with a slight smile.

"Umm, a lot," Teddy answered, causing a lot of people to snicker, even his dad.

"Okay, well as you all know this school was founded by four of the greatest witches and wizards of their age," Professor Lupin began, "They are of course Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. They would find any kids who showed signs of magical ability and would educate them at the school. But eventually Salazar Slytherin began to insist that magic should only be kept within all magic families, or purebloods. He did not like the fact that children of Muggles were allowed in the school. After a series of arguments between Slytherin and his co-founders, he left the school. There is a legend that Slytherin built a hidden chamber in the castle that nobody else knew about. And when he left the school he sealed the Chamber so that none would be able to open it until his heir came to the school. This heir would use the monster that is said to be hidden in the Chamber, to purge the school of all that Slytherin believed, were unworthy to study magic."

Everyone was wide eyed as Professor Lupin finished his story. Conversations began about who students thought the heir of Slytherin was.

"Now, this story is just a legend," Professor Lupin called to the class, "So let's not dwell on it any longer."

The class went on with Lupin talking about Defensive Magic, but it was obvious that no one was really listening to him, except Hermione Granger who was taking rapid notes. When the bell finally rang, he let them go without any homework.

Once outside the classroom, conversations about the Chamber of Secrets began again.

"Who do you think the heir is?" Teddy asked them as they walked to lunch.

"It's obvious isn't it," Ron said from behind them, but everyone else just shrugged, "Its Malfoy. You heard him, 'You'll be next Mudbloods'. It has to be him."

"I guess that makes sense," said Draco while Teddy nodded vigorously about what Ron said. Harry didn't think so though, it seemed a little too obvious "But there's no way to really find out is there?"

"Yeah," Ron said.

The rest of the day passed quickly enough, Herbology was somewhat enjoyable. They learned about magical plants and the basic methods to manage them. Then in Transfiguration, they were to transfigure a beetle into a button, Harry got it about five minutes after Hermione. Together they got twenty house points.

Tryouts for the Quidditch team were announced for the weekend, and Harry signed up even though first years didn't make the team often. Harry was still hopeful that he would make the team; he loved flying even though he had only flown brooms that weren't meant to go very high (because of his mum's insistence). He wanted to make Chaser, like his dad. The team needed a seeker and two chasers, so it was even more unlikely that Harry would get the spot. The small hope was still there though. He dreamed that night about playing for the National Team at the World Cup, people cheering his name.

* * *

I made quite a few changes from the original, so this should be the most changed chapter so far.

Thanks darkgarnetrose for the beta.

Updates will probably slow more, its mid-term time.


End file.
